Through the Eyes of One There to See
by Prodigy-Angel
Summary: Aries' death as seen by one of the party members


Through the Eyes of One There to See  
  
I looked around the Lost Capital. In the centre of a deep crystal pool was a small shrine. There she was, her head bent in prayre with closed eyes, soft honey colored hair falling gently over her shoulder. Cloud jumped onto the first pillar, I began to follow but he raised his hand, stop he had said. I understood, he probably wanted to apologize for what he had done back at the Temple of the Ancients.  
  
I followed him with my eyes. Reaching the platform he pauses. He walks up to Aries and draws his sword. He kept shaking his head and struggling....It was like he was fighting with his body...like he had no control, almost like there was a hidden part of him struggling against his mind.  
  
//No....What's wrong!!//  
  
He raises his sword above Aries' head. I can't stay silent any longer.  
  
"Cloud..What are you doing!!"  
  
Tifa also yells something, I don't understand what she said. It was like she was very far away. I raced up to the platform, Aries opened her eyes and smiled at Cloud. Didn't she realize that he had just tried to kill her!?  
  
There is a sound above us. Looking up I see Sephiroth falling, sword drawn. Time slows down, each second seeming like an hour. I cannot move, I cannot shout, I am frozen. All I can do is watch as the shadow of death creeps over my friend. I want to warn her but my voice has dissapeared. Minutes, which all seem like days, pass and Sephiroth's Masamune collides with Aeris.  
  
Her emerald green eyes widen in shock and pain. I am ashamed, we couldn't protect her...aren't true friends supposed to be there when you need them most. We had all let her down, I felt guilt creep over me...overwelming feelings, I have failed. Insted of taking the blade for her all we do is watch as Sephiroth pulls the long sword from her body. We are cowards, all of us...running around saying we'll save the Earth, but we can't even save one of our own team mates. The sword slides effortlessly from her body and she begins to fall to the hard marble foor.  
  
The spell that had passed over us was finally broken. Cloud caught Aries and sat down on the very spot where Aeris was praying. He shook her...telling her, begging her, to wake up. Her eyes remain closed, she doesn't stir, she doesn't breath.  
  
"Aries..This can't be real!"  
  
Sephiroth began a speech about becoming one with the planet. About half way through Cloud interupted.  
  
"The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing...Aries is gone!"  
  
Cloud looked down at the angel in his arm. She was and and still is a miracle to us all. I looked away from his face, it the pain held within it was so strong. beside me Tifa had sunk to the ground, she looked dazed, as if she had received a heavy blow. We were all very upset.  
  
Cloud's voice craked with emotion, beside me Tifa cried into her hands, muffling the sound.  
  
"Aries will no longer talk...no longer laugh, cry.....or get angry."  
  
He hugged her close, as if by keeping her close he was keeping her safe, keeping her from the evil before us. He was shaking violently. I looked down at my hands, they were cleched into fists and the knuckles were turning white.  
  
"What about us," he screamed, "what are we supposed to do....What about my pain!!"  
  
Cloud began to cry, imagine, Cloud, cry?!? This display of emotions caught me off guard, he didn't even care that it was in frount of Sephiroth, his enemy.  
  
"My fingers are tingling....My mouth is dry.....My eyes are burning...."  
  
This was the most emotion our "fearless leader" has ever shown. The only other time I can think of where he has shown more then apathy was in Wutai. Then it had been annoyence and frustration in my direction. Now it was sorrow....anger...and uncertanty??  
  
Sephiroth just laughed. God'he's heartless. he can still laugh after he's taken a beautiful, innocent...perfect life! He told Cloud to stop pretending to be upset and that he doesn't have to pretend to be angry either. I thought that that sounded strange when I thought about it later.  
  
Sephiroth jumped into the air and dissapeared letting something drop. It clattered to the floor and JENOVA-LIFE appeared. Cloud sat Aeris out of the way and lightly kissed her forehead, I pulled Tifa to her feet. We joined Cloud in battle a moment later, the alien was easily defeated.  
  
I walked up to Aeris, she didn't look dead. She was just asleep....That's it....She couldn't be dead....It wasn't possible! I clapsed my hands together and look up, blinking back my tears.  
  
//I've got to stay composed....Come on Yuffie....Be strong//  
  
Be strong....Aeris used to say that to us when the going got tough. It used to lift our spirits to hear her say it. I wondered what was going on through everyone's head, did they blame themselves like I do...Do they think thay are not to blame??  
  
I walk up to Cloud, I want to say something to ease his pain. I open my mouth to speak and a sigh escapes. My sigh turns into a sob and before I know it I'm crying. I fling myself into Cloud's arms. I asked him why someone so good and kind had to die, if anyone had the right to take anothers life.  
  
Cloud was silent. He just put his arms around me and let me cry. I wanted to help him so bad, I didn't want to seem so weak....I didn't want them to know my pain. Each and every one of us are struggling with their own emotions, what gives me the right to put my sorrow's on somebody elses already weighty shoulders. I feel Tifa's eyes on the back of my neck, she's watching me. I wonder what she's thinking, does she think I'm trying to steal away her chance with Cloud?? I'm not trying to, this was all an accident, a huge mistake.  
  
Slowly, I pulled myself away from his arms. I was emberresed and ashamed. I sobbed once more, I can't stand another minute of this, it is all just a nightmare..Isn't it. I look up...I sob again. Before I could have a chance to make a fool of myself again I ran away................  
  
Owari 


End file.
